


Disposable

by Relative



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Butterfly Effect, F/M, Hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Relative/pseuds/Relative
Summary: What if? Alternate Ending to episode  (1x13)





	

The time machine is back to the present time.  
It took the guards less than a second to engulf the time machine. Its door opens and there come Wyatt and Rufus, with their hands raised above to surrender.

“Hands where I can see them”

“Okay! Hey cool cool cool” 

Only for Agent Christopher to say “ Give him a minute”

The first words that came from Wyatt’s mouth were toward Lucy “Tell me about Jessica”

“What about her?” said Lucy with a confused face. “Was I suppose to contact her or something?” she gave him a look “Tell here that her mature Husband stole a time machine and went to the 80s for some reason!” she continued in an irritated tone. 

Wyatt’s face turned into a giant smile, looked at Rufus and back to Lucy with even a bigger smile.“ Yaah ” 

“What’s wrong with you!” said Lucy with the annoyance clear in her voice. “Is this a joke to you? “ 

“Explain yourselves” said agent Christopher in a demanding tone. 

“ Umm, see we … ” said Rufus trying to explain. 

Only for Wyatt to cut him off “In our timeline, Jessica was murdered” He pusses “We made a deal with you Agent Christopher, to go back and make sure that this doesn’t happen.” 

“And I am supposed to believe you?” said agent Christopher.

“Lucy warned us that you will say this” he replied. 

“Excuse me” said Lucy clearly pissed. “Am I supposed to believe that I cared enough to warn you that something like this will happen” and gave out a sarcastic laugh. 

“You warned him because he is your friend!” said Rufus while he is clearly confused by the way Lucy is acting. 

“ huh really!” she raised her eye brows. “ A friend you say!” She looked back at Rufus trying control her voice. “ Don’t you dare try to convince me that I will be friends with someone that wouldn’t mind killing me. Someone who considers me disposable” 

Wyatt looked back at Lucy trying to understand what is going on. 

Saving Jessica lead to a ripple effect. It means Wyatt didn’t try connecting with Lucy, he didn’t try explaining himself after he almost killed her at the Hindenburg. Which also means, her loosing Amy didn’t hit him close to home. It means that they didn’t have a moment in the Alamo, since he wouldn’t have decided to stay there when he had a wife to go back to. 

Special thanks to the butterfly effect. Lucy that he knows and cares about isn’t the same Lucy as the one standing in front of him. Lucy, the one he went to talk to before this mission, the one who almost cried because she knew she would loose him, isn’t here anymore. He said that whatever happens, it will be worth it having Jessica back.

Is it though?  
Sorry Wyatt, things don’t always go the way you want.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?


End file.
